The Potter Brothers
by kingnick81
Summary: They were the Potter Brothers, and their goal was simple. They were going to bring their parents back, no matter the stakes.


**Chapter 1**

" _Magic is amazing, Harry. It's like...everything is at our fingertips...I know we can do this."_

 _Two boys sat adjacently on the floor between their two beds. A single flashlight stood lighting the ceiling along with a clutter of books on another's bed and scattered along the floor. One of the boys looked older, thin-faced, with untidy black hair, and hazel eyes. While the other boy was younger with the same thin-faced, round-rimmed frames, and emerald eyes. The room was quiet for a few seconds the only noise being the Dursley's grizzly-like snoring in the other rooms upstairs._

" _Nobody else has done this before, Damon, how could you be sure?"_

" _That's because they weren't us! I know there is way to bring them back...it's magic, and It might take us longer than Hogwarts to figure it out but we will...We'll bring our parents back from the dead. I promise that and until I accomplish it I won't give up! If there's just a chance to even seem them again, don't you want to take it?"_

 _Harry stared at his brother determined face, it inspired him, " I-I promise too. We can bring them back!"_

 _Damon put his hand over the flashlight, "We're the Potter Brothers! We won't be stopped."_

 _Harry laughed as he put his hand on top of Damon's, "The Potter Brothers forever!"_

Harry wiped his forehead as he looked at his handiwork. He had finished cutting the grass, and his reward, you ask? More yard work most likely. Harry had always been the athletic one though, and he didn't mind. It was much better than having his brother do it as he was rubbish at anything athletic. He smirked as he remembered the one time they made him cut the grass, and even after a half a day, his brother had barely cut half of the grass. Harry pushed the lawnmower into the garage before walking inside. Vernon and Dudley sat on the couch looking exactly like two pigs while he could hear Marge in the kitchen with Aunt petunia chatting away.

"Did you finish boy?" Vernon growled

"Yes, sir,"

"Well then, tell your brother that it his turn to come help prepare for dinner and let it be reminded that if I found any freak Hokis pokis being read or done in this house while my sister is here, you both will be severely punished." he whispered so Marge would not overhear

Harry gave the appropriate answer and went upstairs, stripping his shirt as he walked into their joint room which happened to be Dudley's old room. Damon sat at the old creaky desk reading something boring and writing in his journal. There were stacks of books everywhere on Damon's side of the room and also along the floor were even more books. His brother was dedicated to their goal and so was he but he was rather lazy at studying unlike his brother.

"You're really the stereotypical ravenclaw, bloody hell, I think you _are_ worse than Hermione."

"Knowledge is power, brother." Damon replied without any movement away from his reading

"Vernon wanted you to come help for dinner."

"I doubt I will as long as that insufferable lady is here."

Damon and Vernon were always fighting and while Harry was rather submissive, his brother was not. Damon always resulted in threatening vernon with magic and while the two brothers knew about the trace, especially obvious by the encounter with Dobby last year, the Dursley's did not. It usually ended up with more work for both of them anyways which included more arguments.

Harry went to his side of the room which held a book or two along with some letters from Ron, Hagrid, his third year Hogwart supply list, and Hermione, a poster of his favorite Quidditch team, his chest, and his own Nimbus 2000. He quickly changed clothes from his sweaty outside wear seeing as he probably wouldn't have time to shower. His Hogsmeade letter was signed on his bed as well…

"How did you get vernon to sign my letter?" Harry asked

"I just got Petunia to sign it when I checked the mail earlier this week," Damon shrugged

"Well, I guess I'll cover for you...again. As smart as you are, you should know things would be easier if you just followed the rules. I'll see you at or after Dinner. "

Damon scoffed loudly as Harry left the room. His thoughts on his readings, and in truth, he was quite frustrated. In his past three years at Hogwarts nothing had helped him, of course, he couldn't access anything darker to get any information in the restricted section of the Hogwarts as it was off limits until sixth and seventh year. If he could have a chance to have a unmonitored trip into knockturn alley, things could possibly change.

Damon sighed as he leant back in his chair.

What was death? Was it the splitting of your soul and body or maybe it was like renewal process in which one was recycled into another being….Reincarnation. One thing was for sure Everyone and everything died, and although you could prolong it, which is the case for Vampires and other supernatural beings, death couldn't be avoided forever. Death could be caused by both natural and supernatural causes so did that mean life could also have a supernatural way of being extended? Was birth the only way life could be conceived? If life could be prolonged with magic then couldn't death be affected by magic too? Could death be reversible by magic?

His brain hurt but-

Damon was completely brought out of his thoughts by a screaming only his aunt could manage. Damon grabbed his wand and swiftly walked downstairs. Marge was enlarged like a balloon and floating on the ceiling while a shaken Harry ran towards their room.

"She didn't even get any bigger." Damon bemused with the response of angry stares, "She deserved it anyway, whales should not be on land."

"FIX THIS YOU FREAK!" Vernon yelled as Damon went and picked over the food in the kitchen.

"I guess I'll have to spill the beans, we aren't allowed to use magic out of school, and -" Damon took a bite out of the food in the pot as they screamed and panicked.

"-and I don't think weight loss isn't something that can be fixed with magic. "

Damon walked back upstairs while his uncle threw ungodly amount of obscene swears his way. Harry had finished packing up the last of his stuff as Damon walked back in.

"Are you trying to run away?"Damon asked

"They're going to break my wand, and I want to keep my magic!"

"I doubt it, but we should take the night bus, I've always wanted to ride it, and stay at the leaky cauldron as I don't think we will be safe here at this moment and I rather not see Vernon have a heart attack. We'll contact the Ministry as soon as we get there and let them know it was an accident...it was an accident right?"

"Y-Yes, she was talking about...our parents. I got so angry...it just happened."

"You wet the bed."

"What are you talking about, Damon!" Harry yelled

"Accidental magic is like wetting the bed. It's an accident that is embarrassing but it won't get you in any real trouble, you'll just have to go through a little extra trouble that you wouldn't have if you didn't wet the bed. We came up with it for a project last year."

"I hate you,"

Once both brothers were finished packing in a hurry, they left and walked until they were at the playground.

"Okay, If I remember correctly, put your wand in the air." Damon said

Harry did as Damon said and waited, it was a couple of minutes before, a gigantic pair of wheels and headlights screeched to a halt a few feet before them. They belonged, as Harry and Damon saw when he raised his head, to a triple-decker, violently purple bus, which had appeared out of thin air. Gold lettering over the windshield spelled The Knight Bus. Then a conductor in a purple uniform leapt out of the bus and began to speak loudly to the night. "Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this evening, where may I take you!"

"The leaky cauldron would be nice." Damon

"That'll be 11 sickles for each, but for firteen you get 'ot chocolate, and for fifteen you get an 'ot water bottle an' a toofbrush in the color of your choice." Stan said ,"Names?"

"Jasper and James Dudley" Damon replied using both their middle name

They paid their money and got on, and to call it a peaceful ride would be an understatement. Damon couldn't even be bothered reading due to the extreme tossing and turning of the bus. Instead they learned about a new threat...Sirius Black. Actually not really knew, he had read about their family and the things surrounding their death when Hagrid came and got him for his first year. It was merely the fact that this dangerous man was free from prison and now their life might be in danger...maybe the ministry would have bigger problems than Harry wetting the bed. That means again this year would be a very dangerous and cautious year and unlike last year, their problem might not be in a book. Stan gossiped and talked so more before they Eventually they arrived to the leaky cauldron and right as they got off, they began to walk into the leaky cauldron but not before two meaty hands grabbed their shoulder quite sternly. Two men with official auror uniforms stood by their side, wands on either side.

"You...too have caused quite a stir tonight-" said by the one and only minister of magic, "I'm glad to have found you."

"Hello sir," Harry said

Damon looked "So- I assume you know what happened back at our residence-"

"Yes, it has been taken care of, and neither of you will be reprimanded for such a simple thing as an accident."

"Is this about Sirius?" Harry asked

"You heard... Well good, rest assured, he will be caught and dealt with...it won't be long now. Just be very vigilant. How about you boys go up to room 11 and get some rest. I'll have one my aurors come and tend to you too."

With that the two boys were escorted up to the room. The day didn't seem so long to Damon but it came washing over him as he threw his stuff on the floor and laid on the bed. Tomorrow was Damon's chance to go to Knockturn but he would have to find a way to distract the guards who were watching them but mostly Harry...always Harry. He was use to the treatment of his brother over him and he wasn't jealous, but sometimes it was like he didn't exist with other people which was fine but he hated being used to get closer to the boy-who-lived. It would be worth it when he would see their faces as they resurrect their parents from undeath.

"I swear I'll bring you back," Damon whispered

He would find a way because unlike Harry he remembered them and he watched them die that october night. Even if he would have to become a God to bring them back, he would, and no other goal besides protecting Harry would get in the way of hearing His mother voices or his father's hugs. Sleep came easy and fast as he thought about what would happen when he brought them back to life.

A/n Welcome to my new story on my new account. I welcome you to the Potter brothers. Some general rules about how I write HP stories on my profile. Hope you enjoy. Tell me what you think. It's my spin on a cliche, hopefully with something never done before.


End file.
